


The Vending Machine

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gabriel needs his sugar fix, M/M, Sam is also a teenage girl, Sam is very surprised, mentioned Lucifer, mentioned Michael, mentioned Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off prompt “tried to get the candy bar that didn’t drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can u help me out” au I mean, of course I thought of Gabriel after that, because he'd be just that kind of person. And Sam is just so helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vending Machine

Okay so maybe he looked a little desperate right now. But he didn’t have any more money after begging on his _knees_ for it from his brothers. It wasn’t his fault he was broke anyway. Not really, when he’d spent it all on stupid college textbooks and rent. Who knew being an adult was so goddamn boring?

Michael had only given him 20c, after proclaiming _oh_ so honourably that it wasn’t going to be his fault if Gabriel became obese. Raphael tossed him a dollar without even looking up from his book, and Lucifer had given him the rest of the money, ruffling his hair and telling him not to waste it. And hell if Gabriel was going to let it all go down the drain now.

That’s why he was currently pressing his cheek against the ground with his arm inside the vending machine.

Poking out his tongue, he looked up with difficulty to see through the glass pane, and oh jesus his fingers were just brushing the wrapper...Yes! It fell gracefully past his arm, and he licked his lips with greedy anticipation. Lucky that it had be one of the lower rows, or he’d have been screwed. 

Except, when he went to take his arms out of the machine, the door clamped down and refused to let him go. Shit. He jerked again, then again, hoping to god that third time would be a charm. No such luck. A bit more frantic now, he pressed his other hand against the cool metal surface and pushed, only to let out a small noise when it scraped uncomfortably. 

“...Gabriel?” He heard thumping footsteps stop somewhere behind his head, and craned his neck back to see the confused face of Sam Winchester.  
“Oh hey Sammy. Nothing to see here. Just a poor old sod trying to get his daily sugar fix.” Winking and attempting to strike a flirtatious pose, he realized suddenly, with much disappointment, that he couldn’t, with his arm stuck in the death grip of the machine.

“Are you trying to steal that candy bar?” Gabriel adopted a look of shock at that accusation, eyes going wide comedically and mouth flopping open in a practiced gasp.  
“Sam! Why on _earth_ would you say that? Me? Steal? No, that’s Balthazar’s gig dontcha know.” Pulling again surreptitiously, his smile tightened, turning into more of a grimace. Sam seemed to be happy just watching the situation for a second, before rolling his eyes and reaching over the push the black flap of death so that Gabriel could free himself. Sliding his limb out of the machine with obvious relief, he stood and brushed himself off as if he had all the time in the world.

“Why thanks for the help Samsquatch. I could’ve taken care of myself though, you know. You just hurried along the process.” Unwrapping the chocolate, he was about to bite into it, when Sam snatched it out of his grasp and held it above his head with a grin.  
“Hey!” Gabriel immediately leapt for it, but swore when he realized that yes, he was too short.

“Sorry Gabe. But I did help you so I think I get at least a little payment.” He simply held it up above his head for a couple of moments, enjoying how Gabriel’s eyes would narrow as he scowled, and he strained to reach for the tantalizingly close candy bar that he just barely brushed with his fingers before being dragged down by gravity again. 

But, at last, Sam broke off a piece and popped it into his mouth, him letting out a sound of appreciation at the sweet flavour, and Gabriel letting out a groan of despair, and stomping his foot like a petulant child. He was about ready to start whining and make a scene for the fun of it, before he paused.

His mouth twitched into a smirk, and his eyes flashed with that slightly manic light he always had when he got a new idea in his head. A new, normally very very _bad_ idea.

With no warning whatsoever, he reached up to curl his fingers around the back of Sam’s neck, tug his face down, then kiss him with all the gusto he had. Sam, who had not been warned beforehand, and had objected very loudly to all of his former advances, was suddenly made very aware of Gabe’s lips, the permanent taste of sugar on his breath, and all of a sudden his tongue was poking into his mouth and Jesus-

But then it was all over, and Sam had a blush on his face worthy of any teenage girl. He was in shock for a moment, before he realized that he was one piece of chocolate short, and Gabe was happily chewing away with a mischievous grin on his face, and a chocolate bar in his hand to boot. Grinning at the stunned expression on his face, he waved his fingers before turning to walk away.  
“I’ll call you if I want anymore _help_ Sam. Toodles!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave kudos and comments and whatnot if you liked it!


End file.
